In a principal aspect, this invention relates to an improved patient chair construction and, more particularly, to a patient chair construction of the type including a seat section, an adjustable back support, which may be adjusted for patient use in a prone position or in a seated position, and a removable peg support for patient use in a prone position.
Vanderheiden, in application Ser. No. 07/489,489, filed Mar. 13, 1990, now abandoned, discloses a hospital patient chair construction which includes a seat section and a pivotally attached back section that is adjustable between a prone position, a seated position, and at least one intermediate position. In that disclosure, a mechanism is disclosed for permitting adjustment of the pivotal angle of the back support section relative to the seat section. The mechanism includes hinges with spring biased plungers that engage a detent to lock the back support section in position. A cable mechanism is provided to release the spring biased plunger or cam from the detent when adjustment is desired.
While the mechanism is utilitarian, it is complex and reliability problems may arise due to cable elongation or breakage. The mechanism is also somewhat complicated. Thus, there has developed the need for an improved patient chair construction which includes a seat, an adjustable back support, and a leg support.